She's My Baby!
by Chasoniel Mireille
Summary: "Aku kalah taruhan sama Ino.." krik "HARUNO SAKURAAAAA!"/Sakura bergidik ngeri- "HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!" "LARI!"/"NO!" "Ups! Ga sengaja!"/"Oh iya! Satu lagi! Gue benci juga sama Uchiha Sasuke! Anak ayam, seenaknya aja-" "Ehm!"/"Hidup gue! AAA!"/SasuSaku Fict!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ketemu lagi! xDD *lambailambai*  
Fict baru, dengan suasana hati yang sedaaaaang gembira.  
Oke lupakan.. Happy reading! :)

* * *

BRAAAAAAK

Pintu rumah dibuka secara kasar oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja pulang entah dari mana. Seorang ibu yang terlihat muda, yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah lantas menoleh kaget ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat putrinya yang masuk dengan wajah yang sembab. Ia yang mengetahui masalah yang sedang menimpa putrinya itu, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya.

Ibu itu menghampiri putrinya yang langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa memberi sapaan kepadanya seperti biasa.

TOK TOK

"Sakura? Bunda masuk, ya?" Izin Bunda Sakura –Rin dengan suara lembut.

"Masuk aja, Bunda.." Terdengar respon Sakura, gadis tadi. Sang bunda-pun langsung membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan masuk ke dalam.

Dilihatnya, gadis berambut soft pink sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Lalu dihampirinya anak gadisnya itu. Dielusnya rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa, sih? Ko datang-datang langsung _badmood_ gitu?" tanya Rin. Ia menatap putrinya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Antara bercerita atau tidak, ia bingung. Ia menoleh kearah Bunda-nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

_Kalo gue kasih tau, Bunda pasti marah!, _pikirnya.

Rin mendengus pelan. "Cerita dong sama Bunda!" Sakura semakin bingung. Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku kalah taruhan sama Ino.."

_Krik_

"HARUNO SAKURAAAAA!"

_Oh, God! HELP ME!_

* * *

**She's My Baby!**

Chapter 1

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis cantik itu. Terutama kaum adam. Ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang melongo, ada yang geleng-geleng kepala, bahkan ada yang sampai memeluk teman di sebelahnya atau tembok di sebelahnya sebagai pelampiasan(?)

Sedangkan gadis yang diperhatikan hanya diam saja, memasang muka tembok, alias masam. Ia tak memperdulikan itu. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sedikit risih dan aneh. Padahal kemarin saat MOS, ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga di dalam kelas barunya, X-1. Di dalam kelas itupun, semua masih memperhatikannya. Namun, ia kembali tak memperdulikannya. Dengan acuh, ia memilih tempat yang masih kosong. Dan reaksi reaksi menjijikanpun kembali terlihat.

Ada yang menawarkan duduk di sebelahnya, ada yang mengusir teman sebangkunya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ada yang rela memberikan tempat duduknya, dan lain lain. Tentu saja yang bereaksi seperti itu adalah kaum adam.

Gadis bernama Sakura hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum kepada mereka semua. Namun, ia tidak tertarik untuk menerima tawaran-tawaran itu.

Matanya tertuju pada bangku paling pojok dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan. Meja itu hanya terisi oleh satu orang perempuan yang sedang duduk membaca bukunya. Ify sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat gadis itu.

_Masih ada ya anak kayak gitu.. _pikir Sakura heran.

Sakura menghampiri gadis yang sedang membaca bukunya itu. Setelah berada di samping gadis itu, ia memperhatikan lagi. Kacamatanya yang sedikit tebal itu tergantung di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua menampah kesan culun pada gadis itu.

"Hai? Gue duduk di sini ya?" Teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain melongo melihat Sakura menyapa gadis 'cupu' itu dengan ramah.

Gadis yang disapa Sakura itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Diam-diam, gadis berkacamata itu menoleh pada Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kagum, gadis di sampingnya ini sangat cantik.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis berkacamata itu, mengajak kenalan. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura! Lo?" Gadis itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata.."

* * *

Sakura berjalan ke arah kantin diikuti dengan teman barunya, Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura kembali menjadi pusat perhatian kaum adam satu sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi, ia memasang muka tembok andalannya.

Hinata juga sama. Ia-pun risih karena dari tadi semua mata tertuju ke arahnya dan Sakura. Meskipun ia tau pasti, yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka bukanlah dirinya melainkan gadis cantik yang berjalan di sebelahnya, Haruno Sakura.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" seseorang menyerukan nama Sakura dari ujung koridor sana. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang telah menyerukan namanya. Meskipun baru satu hari bersekolah di sana, entah darimana asalnya, para kaum adam sudah mengetaui namanya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu melongo, melihat seorang siswa beralis tebal membawa bunga di tangannya dan berlagak seperti adegan yang ada di film-film India. Dengan pedenya, siswa itu berlari ke arah Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah ingin memeluknya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan siswa stres itu.

"HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura teriak dengan keras. Ia membalikan badannya dan melirik ke arah Hinata.

1

2

3

"LARI!"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura berlari. Gadis bermata lavender itu ikut berlari di belakang Sakura.

"JANGAN PERGIIII! AKU INGIN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN SESUATU UNTUK BIDADARI SEPERTI KAMU!" seru siswa tadi sambil mengejar Sakura. Gelak tawa langsung pecah memenuhi koridor itu.

Sakura terus berlari menjauhi siswa itu. Namun, karena ia tidak melihat ke depan saking paniknya dan kecepatan larinya yang tak terkendali(?), Sakura tak bisa menghentikan laju kakinya ketika ada tiga orang laki-laki yang berjalan melewati lorong di koridor tersebut.

"AWAAAAAS!"

BRAAAAK

"Awww!" Sakura memkik. Ia terjatuh sesaat setelah menabrak salah satu dari tiga pemuda itu.

Semua melongo melihat kejadian itu. Siswa 'stres' tadi menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketika insiden tabrakan itu terjadi. Hinata yang juga ikutan berlari tadipun ikutan behenti. Ia melongo melihatnya.

"Sakura!" Hinata segera menghampiri gadis itu. Sakura diam tak menjawab. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan lututnya yang terlihat memar karena terbentur lantai tadi.

Pria yang tadi tak sengaja ditabrak Sakura itu langsung berdiri. Ia merapihkan bajunya dan menatap sinis pada gadis itu. "Kalo lari, liat-liat dong! Punya ata ga sih, lo?"

Sakura mendongak menatap pria yang memarahinya itu. Sedangkan kedua pria lainnya, hanya berdiri di belakang pria itu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Sakura mengusap lututnya. "Heh! Jangan seenaknya marah-marah gitu, dong! Gue kan ga sengaja!"

"Udahlah, Sasuke.. Dia kan ga sengaja.." Ujar laki-laki dibelakang pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. "Bukannya minta maaf, malah balik marahin gue? Lo lupa siapa gue?"

Mata mereka bertemu, masih dengan tatapan sinis. Sakura berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya. Lelah berdebat dengan pria ini, ia memasang muka datar sambil memegang lututnya.

"Maaf! Oh iya, lo kan pembantu baru di rumah gue! Gue LUPA!" Langsung saja, Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan acuh. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung berlari kecil menyusul sahabat barunya.

Pria itu hanya melongo menatap Sakura yang acuh terhadapnya. Ia tak percaya, ada adik kelas yang berani kepadanya. Bahkan tak terpesona sedikitpun.

"Pembantu?"

Tawa geli dari anak-anak yang sedang lewat di sana pun terdengar, meski samar-samar.

* * *

Sakura berdiri di depan kaca toilet. Tangannya memegang ujung wastafel untuk menumpu tubuhnya. Ia lemas sekali. Terlebih saat bertemu dengan pria tadi. Ya, ia mengenal Sasuke

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sakura, akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu kenal sama kakak kelas tadi?" tanya Hinata yang bingung sekali melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja kesal setengah mati melihat laki-laki tadi itu.

Sakura membalikan badannya. "Lo harus dengerin gue baik-baik.. Gue ga akan ngulang yang kedua kalinya. Oke?"

* * *

Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia shock, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan berakali-kali mencoret-coret kertas.

"Amazing, banget!" Bisik Hinata pelan dan tersenyum bangga. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "What? Apanya yang 'amazing'?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan berjalan keluar WC. Hinata mengikutinya, masih dengan senyum yang terukir manis di bibirnya.

Baru saja mereka berjalan ke arah kantin, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke baju seragam Sakura yang masih sangat baru itu. Sakura melongo meratapi bajunya yang kini berwarna kuning basah akibat ditumpahkan jus jeruk oleh orang dihadapannya.

"NO!" seru Sakura kesal. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kemejanya yang terasa dingin diperutnya itu.

"Ups! Ga sengaja!" Ujar seorang wanita yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus itu ke baju Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dengan marah.

Karin –wanita tadi hanya terkekeh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini 'primadona' sekolah kita ya? Wow, kampungan!" Sakura melotot. Ia mengepalkan tanganya. "ELO! APA-APAAN?" sakura menunjuk muka Karin dengan jari telunjuknya. Tepat di hidungnya.

"Listen to me.. Haruno Sakura! KAMSEUPAY!"

_Krik_

Sakura mendengus. Menatap Karin dengan malas. Ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"KAKA KURANG AJAR!"

Hinata melongo (lagi). Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendapat kejutan dari Sakura. Ternyata berteman dengan gadis itu sungguh luar biasa.

Karin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan segera menarik hidung Sakura, adiknya. "Elo! Jaga sikap di sekolah! Jangan coba-coba ngajak ribut ke Sasuke!"

Gadis berambut pink itu melotot. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Halah! Ngapain sih takut sama anak ayam itu?"

Hinata bingung. Ia menarik-narik lengan seragam Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatap wajah Hinata yang seolah bertanya 'ada apa sih?'.

"Nih kenalin.. Kaka gue, namanya Karin.." Hinata melongo, again.

"Ka Karin itu kaka kamu? Jadi Sasori juga kaka kamu?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa ka Karin numpahin jus jeruk di seragam kamu?" Sakura menatap Karin.

_Cari sensasi! Suka gangguin orang dan ga pedulian sama adik!_

* * *

Suasana tak sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekolah menjadi sepi. Semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang sejak 15 menit lalu. Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Ia duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku kesukaannya, novel.

"Hinata! Gue ketemu sama si alis tebel!" Sakura duduk di samping gadis tadi, Hinata. Ia terengah-engah karena berlari. Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Rock Lee?" Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan dengan karet yang ia pegang.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menarik nafas lega. "Amaaaaaaaaan..." Sakura duduk berselonjor di depan kelas. Sepatunya dan kaus kakinya ia lepas. Hinata memperhatikannya sambil tertawa kcil dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Gue bisa gila kalo ketemu dia tiap hari!" Ujar Sakura. Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. "kamu pasti bakal jadi primadona di sekolah.." Sakura mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia bosan dibilang sebagai 'primadona'. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Pinjem kacamata elo, dong.." Sakura menarik kacamata itu secara perlahan lalu memakainya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Bahkan kamu lebih cantik kalau pakai kacamata.." Ujar gadis indigo itu dengan jujur. Sakura mendesah pelan.

Sakura berjalan ke depan kelas, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pinggir pintu, menghadap ke arah papan tulis. "Gue pengen jadi orang jelek! Ga diteriakin cowo-cowo! Ga diikutin para orang-orang aneh yang bawa –bawa mawar! Iuh!" Hinata geli mendengarnya. Bahkan gadis yang sekarang menjadi temannya itu sangat risih dengan kepopulerannya.

* * *

Seorang pria berjalan pelan ke lantai atas. Seragamnya tidak rapih, dasi yang ia pakai-pun hampir terjatuh karena tidak diikat dengan benar. Namun, itu yang membuatnya menjadi pangeran di sekolah. Matanya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang cuek, membuatnya tampak 'keren' dikalangan para gadis.

Sasuke –pria tadi terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang. "Masih ada yang belum pulang?" Tanyanya heran, entah pada siapa.

Sasuke melihat sebuah bayangan di dekat pintu kelas X-1. Ia berjalan sangat pelan, tidak ingin orang itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pokoknya gue benci! Gue benci dengan apa yang gue punya! Gue pengen hidup kayak cewe normal lainnya! Tanpa FANS! Tanpa orang-orang aneh kayak mereka itu!"

Pemuda berambut emo itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Samar-samar, ia kenal dengan suara itu. Ia melangkah lagi, tepat di belakang gadis yang tengah bersender di pintu itu. Hinata menyadarinya, ia menatap kaget ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, meminta Hinata tak memberitahu Sakura tentang keadaannya.

"Oh iya! Satu lagi! Gue benci juga sama Uchiha Sasuke! Anak ayam, seenaknya aja-"

"Ehm!"

Ah, Haruno Sakura. Kau memang tak pandai membicarakan orang.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Menoleh ke belakang. Menampakan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan penasaran sambil tersenyum licik. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lo benci siapa tadi?"

Sakura menggeleng. Mundur ke belakang. Ia kini berada tepat di tengah kelas. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam, hanya dapat menonton adegan di depannya.

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, mendekati Sakura. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tajam. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu seikit merinding. Ia bersumpah, ia akan memanggil semua nenek moyangnya, atau cara yang lebih cepat adalah dengan membunuh Sasuke kalau saja pria itu berani macam-macam. Tapi, ia juga tidak alan takut semudah itu. Akan ia lawan laki-laki di hadapannya itu semampunya.

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Sakura, dan berhenti sampai di dagunya. Ia menatap dalam mata gadis itu. Sakura semakin merinding. _GOD! Siapa aja! Bunuh ayam di depan gue ini!_

"Lo itu sebenernya cantik. Apalagi-" Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Sakura. Menarik karet yang mengikat rambut pink itu. Ia tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. "Lo mau ngapain?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menghajar wajah 'sok' polos dihadapannya. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Anggap aja, ini balasan kenapa lo bilang gue 'pembantu', dan lo mengabaikan 'perjanjian' kita tempo hari lalu.."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Hinata? Dia melongo, lagi lagi dan lagi.

* * *

TBC~

Selesai! Tanpa hasil pengeditan sama sekali, saya nekat publish fict yang udah berumur 6 bulan ini(?)

Authors, readers, reviewers? RnR please? ;;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Update!  
Sengaja di publish setelah UN, biar banyak yang baca. Muahahaha~

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review kemarin ya *pelukcium-ditampar-*

Oke, Happy Reading!

Sakura meneguk ludahnya berakali-kali. Wajahnya kini pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

_Mati! Mati!_

Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, kini tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Ia menatap lekat gadis bermata emerald di hadapannya. "Haruno Sakura..." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa. Berdoa agar Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Entah kenapa, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat ini.

Hinata –gadis yang duduk di kursi depan, hanya menjadi penonton yang baik. Ia menatap kedua orang dihadapannya. Ia juga menelan ludah. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Namun, tubuhnya juga tidak mau begerak. Jadi, lebih baik menonton saja, bukan?

Di posisi Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis.

_Ayam Tiren!, _gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Detik detik berlanjut. Kini, yang terjadi di ruangan itu hanyalah hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sakura –yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke dengan sinis, tiba-tiba mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk menjahili pria di hadapannya. Gadis berambut pink itu menyeringai tipis, mendekati Sasuke. Ia memegang dasi yang Sasuke pakai.

"Lo mau ngapain, sih, Sas?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Dasi Sasuke langsung ditarik, sampai akhirnya jatuh di permukaan lantai. Sakura melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Sasuke. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya ia kepalkan, bersiap akan sesuatu. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada Sasuke.

Hinata ternganga. Mulutnya terbuka. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menaikkan alisnya. Menatap heran dengan perubahan Sakura yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

_BUAGH_

_Great_!

Tangan kanan Sakura memukul Sasuke tepat di perutnya.

"JANGAN BERANI MACEM-MACEM SAMA GUE!"

**She's My Baby!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit sejak tadi. Ia menyender pada sofa yang ia duduki. "Elo, sih! Udah tau dia galak, masih aja lo jailin..." seru Naruto. Pria berambut kuning itu mencoba menahan tawa, melihat sahabat baiknya bisa kalah telak hanya karena seorang gadis. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "_Shut up_! Gue usir kalo lo berisik terus!"

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar. Selama ini, Naruto memang tinggal satu rumah dengan Sasuke. Itu dikarenakan orangtua mereka yang tinggal di Belanda karena urusan bisnis. "Tapi, gue tau, kok.. Lo pasti seneng dapet perlakuan kayak tadi, kan?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menyenggol tangan Sasuke. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum mesum.

Adakah yang tau?

Haruno Sakura adalah-

**mantan kekasih** Uchiha Sasuke,

**first love** Uchiha Sasuke,

dan **pacar pertama** Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berambut merah duduk menghadap Televisi. Ia sibuk memindahkan channel, mencari tayangan menarik. "Ga ada yang seru!" gerutunya. Ia menyimpan remote yang ia pegang ke sampingnya. Karin –gadis tadi mendengus kesal. Kenapa? Tak ada tayangan menarik di Televisi dan karena ada sesosok gadis lain yang sedang mondar-mandir di hadapannya sambil memainkan Handphone.

"Sakuraaaaa! Lo bisa duduk ga, sih?" tanyanya kesal. Karin menarik tangan adik semata wayangnya, sehingga sang adik yang bernama Sakura langsung terduduk di hadapannya. Karin menatapnya jengkel. Sakura bahkan tidak menengok padanya sedikitpun. Diam-diam, ia melirik ke HP Sakura. "Lo ngapain?" Sakura masih sibuk dengan HP-nya. Setelah selesai, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum di depan Karin. "Sms, foto, video, dan semuuuuuaaa yang berhubungan sama ayam tiren itu udah gue hapus!"

Karin hanya mendengus kesal. Acara menonton TV-nya terganggu karena ulah adiknya yang sibuk menghapus semua tentang mantan kekasihnya dengan bolak-balik di hadapannya?

"Oh, _great,_ Haruno Sakura! Sekalian aja lo bunuh tu ayam tiren di depan gue!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum se-_ikhlas_-nya. Karin mengambil HP milik adiknya. Menatap wallpaper HP itu. Gambar adiknya yang sedang memeluk boneka. Dan yang Karin tau, boneka itu adalah pemberian Sasuke.

Ia kembali mengingat tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, meningat perjuangan Sasuke demi mendapatkan hati sang adik tercinta.

"Lo ko putus, sih? Kalian cocok, loh.. Menurut gue, sih.." ujar Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari HP. Sakura menggeser badannya. Ia ikut bersender pada sofa di belakangnya. Mengambil remote, lalu memindahkan channel.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum kecil. "Lo tau, kan? Gue harus balik ke Paris waktu itu.. Mana mungkin gue LDR sama dia selama 2 tahun?" jelasnya. Karin menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ditatapnya sang adik yang beda dari biasanya.

"Terus waktu gue balik ke Jepang dan diajak Ino ke Caffee, tu orang malah bilang kalo gue PEMBANTU UCHIHA SASUKE! Mentang-mentang baju gue waktu itu kayak gembel!-" Sakura menarik nafas perlahan. "-yaudah, gue bilang aja kalo si ayam tiren yang sebenernya pembantu gue! Lo inget, kan? Waktu gue mau ke Paris, dia yang beresin semua baju gue! Beneran mirip pembantu!" lanjutnya.

Karin menutup mulutnya. Mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu, dan puncaknya adalah kemarin, dimana sang adik yang pulang dengan baju basah dan kotor. "Gara-gara Ino! Gue harus masuk selokan!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya, kesal. Kakaknya hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. "Lo juga, sih.. Pake taruhan segala! Tapi, Ino keren, deh! Dia bikin taruhan dengan nyuruh lo masuk selokan!" Karin terkikik geli, melihat ekspresi imut Sakura. Ia tau, Sakura tak akan bisa marah kalau diejek seperti itu.

Seorang gadis memasuki sebuah kediaman besar di hadapannya. Ia membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, dekat dengan pintu. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Lalu, gadis bermata cokelat ini berjalan ke lantai atas.

"Ify?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sakura –orang yang memanggilnya tadi langsung memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap gadis berambut cokelat yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya. "Dari mana? Kok pulangnya sore?" tanya Sakura heran. "Diajak temen ke Perpustakaan deket Taman Kota.. Ke atas dulu ya, Ra, Kak Karin.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ify segera berjalan ke lantai atas.

Karin menatap Ify yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ia menyadari gelagat aneh Ify akhir-akhir ini. "Lo tau gak, sih? Gue rasa, Ify nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kita.." serunya. Ia mengembalikan BlackBerry Dakota yang baru saja ia otak-atik ke Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya mendengus. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga. "Stop curiga sama sepupu, lo! Oke?" Karin mengangkat alisnya. Tetap saja, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mireille Lify, sepupunya dari Paris.

_Polos sih polos! Tapi kalo Sakura terlalu percaya sama orang, kan repot juga! Gue bilang ke Sasori aja deh.._

Sakura menatap seluruh isi kantin, mencari bangku kosong untuk diduduki oleh-nya dan Hinata. Ketika sedang menelusuri seluruh isi kantin, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa bercengkrama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Matanya memastikan, bahwa ia tak salah lihat.

Sekilas, seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Hinata yang disebelahnya menatapnya bingung.

_Saatnya pertunjukan, saudara-saudara!_, batin Sakura puas.

Sakura melangkah menghampiri orang itu dengan membawa semangkuk bakso yang tadi sudah ia aduk dengan saus dan sambal yang banyak. Ketika hampir mendekati sosok tadi, ia sedikit mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Masih sambil tersenyum jail, Sakura melirik sosok itu dari ekor matanya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan santai ke arah sosok itu. Saat sudah mendekat, tiba-tiba saja-

_SYUUUUR_

Seketika, seluruh mata tertuju ke arah mereka.

Sakura melongo melihat baksonya sudah berceceran sebagian di lantai dan sebagian lagi di celana serta baju seorang laki-laki. Dengan secara sengaja namun pura-pura tidak sengaja, ia menumpahkan bakso itu.

"Aduh, maaf ya! Gue gak sengaja!" ucap Sakura, 'pura-pura' menyesali perbuatannya.

Sasuke menganga, meratapi bajunya yang kotor, basah dan panas itu.

Sakura langsung mengambil _tissue_ yang berada di meja belakangnya. Lalu, membersihkan baju dan celana Sasuke. Hinata cengo tingkat dewa. Sakura yang melirik Hinata, hanya tersenyum kecil, geli. Gadis itu selalu saja menganga menatap kejailan sang Haruno muda ini.

Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya ke Sakura. Ditatapnya gadis itu tajam. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'pura-pura' menyesal.

"Sorry! Gue beneran gak sengaja, KAKAK!" ucap gadis itu memohon. Ia sedikit menekankan kata 'kakak' pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tajam bagaikan ingin menerkam gadis di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya, jengkel. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan membelakangi Sakura, diikuti oleh Sasori yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Nekat banget, sih!" bisik Hinata. Sakura hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kayaknya, Sakura emang benci banget sama lo, Sas..." ujar Sasori menerawang. Sasori tersenyum kecil. Ia adalah sahabat Sasuke, sekaligus kakak kandung Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar pernyataan Sasori. "Hn?" pria berambut merah yang berwajah _baby face_ itu berjalan dan duduk di depan Sasuke. "Iya.. Mungkin karena lo bilang dia mirip gembel, padahal dia baru pulang dari Paris.." Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia juga ikut berjalan dan duduk di depan Sasuke, di samping Sasori.

Sasuke kembali mengingat saat mereka bertabrakan di koridor kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura berteriak kalau Sasuke adalah pembantunya. Awalnya, Sasuke hanya mengira, Sakura berteriak seperti itu karena masih marah karena dikatai 'gembel'. Tapi, kemudian Sakura bereaksi lain lagi dengan menumpahkan baso, saat Sasuke di Kantin. Sakura juga menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Benar benar aneh sekali. Bukankah hampir semua gadis di sekolah menggilainya? Tapi mengapa gadis itu malah justru kebalikannya?

"Mungkin, lo terlalu jelek buat dia, Sas.." ujar Naruto ngaur yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan jitakan dari Sasori. Naruto meringis.

"Eh, lo masih jadi pembantu dia gak, Sas?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sasori melotot. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Gue masih inget, lo beresin baju Sakura, waktu tu cewe mau ke Paris.." Naruto menerawang. Sasori menganga. Sasuke? diam seribu bahasa, lagi.

"Nah, pantes aja.. Lo waktu itu dibilang pembantu sama nyokapnya Saku-"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasori hanya mengela nafas dan pergi ke kantin.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke bawah, menerawang. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat atas alasan dari pernyataan Sasori itu. Pasti ada alasan dari semua perlakuan yang di terimanya dari gadis itu.

"_Pertama balik ke Jepang, Sakura udah sinis.. Bahkan, dia sinis sebelum gue ngatain dia mirip gembel.." Ucap Sasuke jujur. Sasori, yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil terus mencatat. "Hmmm.."_

_Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia menatap ke depan, di mana Iruka-sensei sedang menulis soal di papan tulis. "Dia aneh.. jadi galak, sangar pula! Padahal dulu polos, marah aja ga bisa! Emang dia gitu aslinya?" Sasori menggeleng. "Terus tu bocah kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Merasa tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menyenggol pria di sampingnya, mantan kakak iparnya. "Jawab dong!"_

_Sasori menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia memutar bola matanya. Bosan._

"_Jawabannya? Tulis tu soal di papan tulis, dan lo cari di buku paket halaman 201!"_

_Sasuke gondok seketika._

"Sakura, kamu nekat banget! Sumpah!" Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tindakan di luar batas wajar yang dilakukan oleh junior pada seniornya. Apalagi, tadi yang Sakura kerjai itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kaka kelas yang dihormati oleh para senior, bahkan teman seangkatannya. Para guru-pun segan dengannya. Tapi, kenapa Sakura malah berani banget ngerjain Sasuke?

"Gue udah terlajur benci sama dia..." jelasnya datar sambil menatap lurus ke bayangannya di cermin. "Kenapa? Kamu gak mungkin benci dia karena kejadian yang lalu, kan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berbalik badan, hendak keluar dari Toilet. Namun ada seseorang yang memasuki Toilet, seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Ify! Kebetulan! Gue mau-" Ify menoleh. Ia tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hai, Ra.. Gue kebelet, nih.. Ngobrolnya di rumah aja, ya.."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Toilet, diikuti Hinata. Hinata menarik tangan Sakura. "Kamu punya hubungan apa sama Ify?" tanyanya heran. Gadis bermata _Lavender_ itu menghalangi jalan Sakura, berada tepat di depannya.

"Dia sepupu gue.." jawab Sakura singkat. Ia melewati Hinata dengan berjalan kembali. Namun, Hinata diam. Ia malah berdiri tegak tanpa mengikuti Sakura lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa, sih? Ayo ke kelas!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata. Tapi, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba. "A-aku tau.." gumam Hinata pelan. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Lo sekarang tau kan alesan gue benci si ayam tiren itu? Udah ah! Ayo!" Hinata ditarik paksa oleh Sakura, lagi. Ia menatap perubahan wajah gadis belasteran Jepang-Paris itu. Ia tetap berpikir, mencari jawaban yang tepat, mengapa Sakura begitu membenci Sasuke. Ia mengingat percakapan antara ia dengan Sakura di Toilet kemarin.

"_Apaan tuh? Kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Harapan kosong!"_

"_Maksud kamu, Ra?"_

Sekarang, Hinata mengerti dengan ucapan gadis oriental ini.

Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan Naruto dan Sasori. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap tajam. Hinata menyikut lengan Sakura. Sakura hanya terseyum miring dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dari hadapannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh terus bergelayut di pikirannya. Namun, satu pertanyaan besar yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Mengapa, sekarang gadis itu begitu membencinya?

Sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Pagi-pagi, Sakura sudah ditugaskan untuk membawa buku dari perpus ke kelas untuk digunakan dipelajaran pertama nanti. Memang, salahnya juga sih, tadi pagi-pagi, dia sudah masuk ke perpus. Akhirnya kan malah disuruh untuk membawa buku sebanyak itu ke kelas. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dibawanya buku-buku menuju ke kelasnya sendirian.

"Ah! Rese, nih! Berat banget lagi!" Sakura mendumel sendiri di koridor sekolah.

Mata Sasuke menangkap satu sosok yang dua hari ini bergelayutan di benaknya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang belum terjawab. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, memastikan bahwa yang sedang berjalan di koridor itu memang Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke teringat akan insiden yang terjadi di kantin kemarin. Munculah satu ide untuk membalas gadis itu. Ia menatap bola basket yang ada di tangannya itu lalu kembali menatap ke arah Sakura.

_Satu, dua, tiga!_

"KENA!" Teriakan Sasuke terdengar jelas di sekitar sana. Belum sempat Sakura menoleh karena penasaran akan teriakan itu, sebuah bola berwarna orange dengan cepat menghantam kepalanya. Ia-pun terjatuh bersamaan dengan buku-bukunya juga.

"Aduuuuh!" Sakura memegang kepalanya. "Bisa-bisa, kepala gue benjol!" Sasuke –yang tadi melempar bola ke arah Sakura dengan sengaja, segera jongkok di hadapannya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap sinis pemuda itu.

"AYAM TIREN!" omelnya. Ia tau, tak ada yang berani melemparkan bola itu kecuali Sasuke. "Beresin buku-buku gue!" Sasuke hanya menahan tawa, dan akhirnya membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan itu. Sementara itu, Sakura berdiri sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Ia terus saja menggerutu.

Sasuke berdiri dan menyerahkan buku itu ke Sakura, masih dengan senyum puas di wajah tampannya. Sakura mendekat ke Sasuke untuk mengambil buku-bukunya, tanpa menyadari bola basket di depannya. Dan-

_SYUUUUNG_

"Huaaa!"

_BRAK!_

"Aw!" Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena terjatuh, dan terlebih, tubuhnya ditindih oleh orang lain.

Hanya ditindih...

Yaa, hanya-

_Wait_-

DITINDIH?

_Krik_

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Hinata membolak-balik buku yang ia baca. Ia berkali-kali membenarkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia membuka kacamata yang ia pakai, lalu mengucek matanya.

"Eh, ke koridor sekolah, yuk! Kak Sasuke nindih cewe!"

"Hah? Kak Sasuke? Bohong, ah!"

"Iya! Ayo liat! masa ga percaya?"

"Ko bisa, sih?"

"Gue juga ga tau! Anak kelas XI yang teriak-teriak deket kel-"

"Siapa yang ditindih?" Hinata yang penasaran, segera mendekati Tenten yang sedang mengajak Shion ke koridor, memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Haruno Sakura! Temen kita!"

"Oooh..." Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali memakai kacamata yang ia pakai dan membaca bukunya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Ia berbalik dan menatap Tenten yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bodoh.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?"

Menyadari tipisnya jarak antara ia dengan Sakura sangat merah. Tak jauh berbeda, Sasuke merasa wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya mau copot. Ia meneguk ludahnya, setelah menatap Sakura dengan intens. Namun, sebuah ide kembali muncul di otaknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan di wajah gadis yang ada di atas tubuhnya kini. Membuat Sakura melotot.

"Lo ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitaaaaaan!" teriak Sakura. Ia segera berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya. Sasuke –yang ikut berdiri, hanya menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Hn?"

Sakura mengambil bukunya yang ternyata sudah Sasuke bereskan (lagi). Gadis bermata emerald itu menatap Sasuke tajam dan-

_BUAGH_

"DASAR AYAM TIREEEEEN!"

**To Be Continued~**

Menyadari kalau Typo memang tak bisa dihilangkan dan EYD berantakan. Muehehe xD  
Minta review sebelum saya libur panjang, boleh? ._.


End file.
